<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BrokenTale by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618631">BrokenTale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Firehedgehog's BrokenTale</p><p>Sans and a few other end in a strange AU, a world without Skeletons. There, Sans meets a dying child.. a hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>The Good Route by Firehedgehog<br/>Neutral Route by The_Lich_Queen<br/>Bad Route (no one yet)<br/>Super Bad Route (no one yet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BrokenTale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The ERROR blinks, the frowns deeply as he turns away from the transparent screen with its keyboard, staring towards a small Notification that had popped up close to his dark blue beanbag. </p><p>The frown only deepens when he realizes this was the 'destroy au to do list' file that had appeared; which was a part of the Anti-Void's files not his own. </p><p>Closing his screen down he went over to the beanbag and flops down, then clicks onto the Notification to see what was wrong. </p><p>It seemed as if someone had entered the universe labelled 'Broken Tale' of the 'Fire Cluster' far to the West- this was home to many universes that came under 'Idea Factory' category but was not directly from those. </p><p>Error brings up his blue keyboard, that changes to grey when hooked up to the Anti-Void mainframe, then start searching for the cause. It merely said: 'Foreign Items Detected'. </p><p>'Items' not 'Item' meaning there was more than one. </p><p>Error growls darkly, he finally had a chance to sit down and have some fun studying or sewing and this happens. </p><p>The ERROR taps away at his keyboard, fingers dancing as information sped past his orbits at a rapid rate. Something was blocking the programmes he had set in place and he could not get a solid lock on whatever it was. </p><p>However, the ERROR knew that there was a limited number of out coded characters so it would not take too long to guess who was behind this. </p><p>Error growls and leaning back brings out another window that displayed more of this universe's details. Then he opens the game files which allowed the player/reader/watcher, to see through the screens- suddenly several other windows appeared all around, showing the universe at play. </p><p>"*i'd better not have to go down there myself." Error darkly growls at whatever foe that dared tread in one of the universes set aside for destruction. </p><p>Pulling up the screen he notices odd movement in he blinks, then he quickly pulls on his glasses and stares more intently. </p><p>A wave of angry glitches ran up and down his form, he up out an unworldly screech at who was behind it. </p><p>"*INK!" Error shouts to the Voices who mainly laughed at his dismay, "if course it's ink! who else would ruin my free time!?"</p><p>The ERROR leans closer and notices a few other figures moving along with the bouncing Ink, who he zoom in closer and sees Dream and Blue, of course, and surprisingly Classic. </p><p>While not rare, it was uncommon for the lazy Sans to come along unless it was something to do with his own universe, or if it had something the whole Multiverse was involved in. </p><p>It might just be he was joining the Star Sanses full time but Error snorts at that thought, it was unlikely for the other to give to much of his time when he liked to spend it with his brother. </p><p>The ERROR glitches at the word 'brother'. </p><p>An image of a tall skeleton appears in his mind, they wore a red scarf and was smiling brightly at him. </p><p>The ERROR crashes and when he REBOOTs he noticed that the four skeletons had split up to search for clues. </p><p>"*as long as ain't no 'scooby doo' references here. we'll be fine." Error told the Voices who had already begun to laugh and joke at this. </p><p>The ERROR signs and turns back to the main files, he had mostly forgotten his notes on this and was a little confused as to what it was about. </p><p>There seemed to be four or five copies of this universe so far, all needed to be destroyed from the Multiverse- he wondered how long it would take for Ink to notice the other versions. </p><p>Shaking his skull the ERROR continues on with his work, wanting to learn what was shielding the four skeletons from his vision. On finding the skeletons he scans each of them...</p><p>"*ugh. and there it is." Error groans out loud, finding a bracelet on each of the skeletons, "and it has all the hallmarks of sci on it. ugh. that sans is such a pain."</p><p>Realizing he had to do some field research, the ERROR stood and grabbed his jacket and his blue scarf, pulling them both on he opens a glitchy portal and enters through. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XD ~ DX</strong>
</p><p><br/>From the darkness on the high ceilings, a sliver blues could be seen. Glowing red orbits stare down upon the two creatures slowing making their way to a strange 'bed' with a lid. </p><p>It was a pod of some kind. </p><p>The ERROR watches intently as a human-like scientist helping a human-like child into a medical pod. The data of the pair was corrupted so it was hard to determine just what they were. </p><p>The young child was clearly crippled with pain, each movement seemed to make them flinch and their breathing was laboured, having small sharp intakes of breath and long shaky gasps as they exhaled. Still, they pleaded with the scientist for a little longer. </p><p>The human stares almost lovingly at the child, yet there was great sadness in their depths, running a hand over the glass, the human male walks off with his head down and shoulder heavy. </p><p>Once out of the room the ERROR comes down from his hiding place. </p><p>Error had poor sight and hearing, his sense of taste was out of wack but his sense of smell and touch was hypersensitive. </p><p>And he did not want to be in this place longer than needed. </p><p>The foul smell of rotten flesh, blood and bleach filled the air. </p><p>There was something about this place that set up on edge ever though he pushed that out of his mind in favour of grinning like there was nothing wrong and keeping his mind mostly blank and free of emotions. </p><p>But rage was bubbling under surface. </p><p>The ERROR pulls up more files on this world and lets the data of what he collected before run pass his mind- he was sure if this had been here when he last checked... there again, he had not looked too far deep into this world since he had not come across a Sans and a Papyrus. </p><p>The files he had found outright disgusted him.  </p><p>"*well now." Came his glitching voice as he smirks as he had won, this universe needed to go, "what an..." he pauses to find the right term for this place but only came up with the normal, his tone glitching badly with each passing word, "interesting mistake of an au." </p><p>With all the information needed and his mind made up, the ERROR opens a glitching portal and went back into his Anti-Void, waiting for the pests to leave before he did anything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XD ~ DX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The ERROR sighs as he watches the skeletons met up as they try to find answers to their many questions. </p><p>The problem now was Dream. </p><p>That bracelet may be masking most of his power but there was no way it could block out the link the Apple Brothers shared with one another and sooner or later the darker half would turn up to see what was wrong. </p><p>Leaning over and narrowing his sockets on the golden skeleton, he watches his horror and fear building upon his features. </p><p>"*ugh. this is far too long!" Error shouts at them as they head towards the same hospital he had been merely an hour ago. </p><p>Taking the codes of the windows he pulls them up in his damaged right socket to keep an eye on them, then opens the portal back into the room with the pod. </p><p>Entering it he glances around, making sure that no one was around. </p><p>Then he went over to the pod, he had not been paying too much attention to this before, just that this was a key role in the story's plot so he had come here. </p><p>Moving closer he peers through the glass, staring intently, studying the human-like creature's form. </p><p>The smell here was worst...</p><p>The ERROR looks upon the child's skin, it was a deadly grey that had dark purple and yellow bruises all over. Where the tubes stuck out from his arms and neck, the skin was black. </p><p>Blood was passing through the two tubes of the neck- the ERROR knew what this was for, the pod seemed to be strapped up to many life-saving pieces of equipment, this one was taking the blood from the body, clearing it, then returning it. </p><p>Meaning that the child's liver and kidney might not be working as they should. </p><p>There was pumping on air from the side, there was a tight mask on the child's face with a large tube down it- their lungs and heart were not working properly.</p><p>The tubes on both the arms had different drugs running through the child's veins- some of which the ERROR somehow knew of, one of which thinned the blood, the other was a replaced for the blood. </p><p>The child's red blood cells were down and the white blood cells seemed to be attacking its own body. </p><p>The list went on and on. </p><p>The worst part was... Error knew what each ailment the drug was designed for was.  </p><p>The ERROR ran a hand tri-coloured hand over the words of the pages from the file the scientist had left before at the end of the pod- it surprised him that the child had lived this long. </p><p>"*what an interesting brat." Error said to the Voices that were faded in the distance, "this world will be destroyed soon. i won't even have to left a finger." he thinks of the monsters he normally had to go through, he would wait for when the Papyruses were killed before moving in- grinning boldly, he smirks at the child, "the question is. can they save ya?"</p><p>The sleeping child did not give him an answer but the Voices did. </p><p>"*oh shut it. if ya read this already. don't give away the plot!" Error snap back at them, then growling he focuses on the four skeletons who had made it to the hospital, finally and was hovering at the back exit of the building, watching the staff coming in and out. </p><p>"*ugh. must i do everything around here?!" Error asks the Voices and summons a portal he was about to step in when the doors to the room slide open revealing that scientist from before a few others with him. </p><p>That scientist stares at him in horror for a moment. </p><p>"*don't worry." Error grins at them like mad, "this won't hurt a bit."</p><p>Suddenly he reaches for his orbits, blocking his glasses off and closing the windows inside his right socket, he drags his strings painfully out of them, then threw them at the gathering humans. </p><p>"*oh. i just had a wicked idea." The ERROR told them as their SOULs came from their chests, covered by his blue strings. </p><p>The mega-glitch giggles insanely as he brings up the windows which float in front of him and quickly finding where Ink and the others there. </p><p>With a wiggle of his fingers, his new puppets were sent away, as they went past other staff members the ERROR who was watching from their eyes from tiny windows in his right orbit, would catch these ones as well. </p><p>The ERROR went through his still open portal, back to the Anit-Void to steer the humans away from the skeletons and hopefully hurry them up. </p><p>Taking a seat in his beanbag watches the skeletons carefully as they sneak through the empty halls. </p><p>Sometimes, just for a laugh, he would make one of his puppets walk close to the hiding place the four dived into and even stand there for a moment- thankfully he had managed to make a new programme for strings where they could not be seen nor the SOULs they held. </p><p>The only problem with this was that he would get overheated quickly and crash. </p><p>When he hears Ink humming that 'Mission Impossible' tune he snorts loudly- Error had been forced to watch the movie with the Gloom and Doom Boys one night. Somehow, they had even gotten Nightmare away from his office and watch it with them. </p><p>Soon the ERROR got into a rhythm of marching the puppet around. </p><p>At one point he even used the same human and did the same actions. The skeletons, apart from Ink who did not seem to care, all held their breaths as not to get caught. </p><p>Error really needed popcorn for this. </p><p>'*do i have any popcorn?' Error thinks very hard to remember, then shaking his skull put that thought out of his mind and brings his puppet around. </p><p>The skeletons quickly went into a room as twelve humans come marching down the long wide corridor. With the monsters out of sight, the ERROR starts to preform Swan Lake's final act. </p><p>"*dance. puppets. dance!" Error laughs out as he wiggles his fingers wildly. They all stood on their toes and each one performed their part perfectly. </p><p>All those times playing with his real puppets that hang above him really paid off. Almost wished he could show off this brilliant skill of his. </p><p>As he starts laughing like a glitching mess, he hurriedly moves them to pass by and get them to cool down in the next room while the skeletons come out of hiding once more and glance both ways. </p><p>Dream and Blue slowly come out first, braving whatever came their way. Classic follows behind and Ink strolls out with popcorn in hand...</p><p>The ERROR gazes to his side with narrowed orbits. He could not remember if he had made any popcorn for himself or not. And this did not explain why Ink had come.</p><p>"*forget." Error groans out as he felt the heat building in his SOUL, "i can always steal some more."</p><p>The Destroyer's mind went to Underfell, he always taking from and dumping stuff, there. #13's expression when he realizes when what had happened or what was happening was an endless source of entertainment for him. </p><p>Opening yet another portal that day, he pulls some of his strings on one hand and reaches in with the free hand to grab some popcorn... which needed to be made up. </p><p>Glancing back he watches the skeletons moving slowly through the halls and then looks back at the popcorn- he moves the portal over to the microwave and starts nuking the corns. This popcorn was plain, meaning he could neither add salt or butter to it to his liking. </p><p>'*can popcorn have chocolate on it?' Error wonders to himself as he leans in and on to work, he had only done this once before but had seen the Gloom and Doom Boys to it many times. </p><p>Popcorn was something he only had when watching something and since he stole and had others make it for him, he was not sure what else could be added other than butter or salt.</p><p>Blinking the ERROR notices it was all ready, he must have zoned out while debating about adding chocolate to the butter. </p><p>Leaning back inside his home, he closes the portal with a large bowl of popcorn in hand leaving a mess for #13 to clean up. The only downside of today was that #13 was not home nor could he wait, for the screams of rage he knew what he threw his way. </p><p>As the ERROR began to munch on his popcorn he starts his little game once more. </p><p>The puppet came along, they hid and when they did, Error would make them dance. </p><p>The puppets did the 'moonwalk' while tipping an invisible hat. The puppet walked sideways looking at the 'camera' taking long strides while doing 'jazz hands'. He made them do 'Gangnam Style'. As well as other dances he could not remember the name off.</p><p>Before long the skeletons reached their destination and he let out a sigh as he tosses his empty popcorn bowl through a portal that landed on #13's skull. </p><p>Error knew his break time was over and had to go back to work. The universe known as 'Broken Tale' was not ready to be destroyed just yet, more so with Classic still in there, the other three had vanished while he had been giggling madly. </p><p>All his puppets now lay in a ditch so there would not be much of an uproar just yet among the remaining ones of that world. </p><p>Raising up the ERROR opens a portal and leave, knowing that Classic would still be there when he returned- the lazy Sans needed to read the reports and files carefully through if he wanted to open that pod in order to awaken the child from his sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>XD ~ DX </strong>
</p><p><br/>The ERROR watches intently at the large window, listening in to Classic and the sad human-like child. </p><p>The mega-glitch pulls out a handkerchief and daps his orbits. </p><p>Error had returned a few hours later just in time to watch Classic first meeting with the human-like child. The Destroyer was not really paying attention at first, he had it open mainly for background noise while he charges out of his dusty clothes into fresh ones, then opens a portal to Underfell to make some more popcorn.</p><p>...only this time #13 had been waiting for him with a cue stick of all things, trying to hit him as he laughing made the popcorn all while calling out to his brother that 'yes', everything was fine in the kitchen and 'no' he did not need to come in and help with the 'rats' that kept coming in. </p><p>Error knew that he should be more offended over being called a 'rat' but he was now half watching the 'show' and was becoming more and more engrossed with the story. </p><p>Soon he was sitting on his beanbag completely focused on the window, munching on the popcorn like a robot as he kept reaching up and down without looking. </p><p>When the child revealed to be the Papyrus of that world the ERROR had gasped along with some of the Voices, then tried to work out just why he failed to realize this sooner. </p><p>Glancing down he blinks at just how much had gone... he needed to make some more at this rate.</p><p>The ERROR glares at the skeleton covered in darkness next to him. </p><p>"*too much butter." Nightmare complains taking another handful and munching on it faster than Error, yet he was adding more melted butter to it.</p><p>"*not stopping ya from eating it tho." Error snaps at his 'best friend' and pushes the pan away from the bowl, "and no more! i thought ya said ya only eat this stuff because the boys make ya. why i ya nicking mine?"</p><p>Suddenly the pair all as they watch the child convulsing, then watched as Classic did something surprising and try and heal the human like Papyrus with his SOUL magic. </p><p>"*oh. this is good." Nightmare snorts loudly, munching as he observes the pain on both Classic and the strange fleshly Papyrus' expressions. </p><p>"*what a moron." Error utters out looking as he watches the universe Classic was in starting to implode in on itself, "the light show is kind of amazing tho."</p><p>"*soul magic normally is." Nightmare comments with a dark grin, "the final struggle of the righteous. and the last look on their faces when they realize it was all for not." </p><p>"*ah. look." Error says pointing to a golden beam of light, Dream rushes out of it, running straight for Classic.</p><p>"*dream?" Nightmare questions with a deep frown, "what is my brother doing here? that light display got someone else's attention too."</p><p>The ERROR growls darkly as Ink appears and leaps as few paces and then ran alongside Dream. </p><p>Classic swayed and fell, the pair grabs him before he could hit the ground and began pulling him up, taking hold of him from both dragging through a new golden portal. </p><p>Classic tries to reach for the ruined pod while completely dazed but he was too exhausted and faints- the golden light fades and the three skeletons were gone. </p><p>"*that world and that papyrus is done for." Nightmare says raising from next to the ERROR on the beanbag, "i am leaving now. i shall see you another time. error."</p><p>"*ok." Error replies waving at him but his eyelights remained on the pod. </p><p>Getting to his feet and quickly opening a portal, the ERROR rushes into the broken universe and stares at the Papyrus who lay just as broken as his world. </p><p>The flesh on his body was completely bruised now, more so than before. Blood and puss broke through the damaged skin and oozes out, the blood itself was black as it congealed. </p><p>The ERROR was no stranger to dead and decay but the process seemed to have been sped up in this Papyrus's case. The body had begun to Rigor Mortis stage as he noticed that the child was still conscious and trying to move even in this state. </p><p>Then the wails began. </p><p>The painful cries filled the large room and echoed throughout. </p><p>This Papyrus could barely move his mouth so it was stuck in an open scream.</p><p>Then a gurgling sound follows as he began to choke on his own blood and spit. </p><p>A gasping voice calls out lightly from the depths.</p><p>"..bro..brother!" That broken Papyrus says, the ERROR was surprised he heard it over the sound of his own static, "...sans..."</p><p>Something within him snaps, he suddenly saw a Papyrus becoming beheaded over and over, then smiling at him. </p><p>"*...bro?" Error Sans asks looking at the rotting creature. </p><p>Hurrying over he reaches into the destroyed pod and began ripping at the rotten flesh with both hands and throwing it over his shoulders, he came to the failing organs and remove them from blocking the young skeleton within' magic veins and points. </p><p>Soon a skully was blinking at him, confused, exhausted and dying. </p><p>Classic did not heal his brother far enough. </p><p>The ERROR reaches for his own small piece of a SOUL and finishes it off, the difference was, he was not healing. Instead Error Sans was replacing bits of his own code into Papyrus. </p><p>A newborn out coded character was being formed in a dying world.</p><p>Error Sans realizes that his brother needed to get into the Anti-Void to fully become apart of it like himself. </p><p>Taking the skully into his arms he opens a portal and rushes into his white home, then sets him down on his beanbag. </p><p>"*bro. papyrus. it's ok. big brother is here." Error Sans told his little brother, images of something old was brushing against his mind and overlapping with the current Papyrus. </p><p>"...brother...?" Came a tiny reply, so soft and different from what his brother was normally like- Papyrus usually spoke in all caps. </p><p>"*yeah. i'm here. and i'll never let anything hurt ya again." Error Sans promises with a watery smile, leaning down he brushes a piece of flesh of his skull, "i'll take care of ya. protect ya always. my brother. my papyrus."</p><p>Papyrus smiles at him and closes his orbits, falling to sleep. </p><p>Error Sans blinks and glancing around he witnesses the death of a universe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>XD ~ DX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Error Sans smiles as he walks alongside his brother, who had finally grown into a fine lesser skeleton. The black boned ERROR Papyrus with purple sockets grins boldly as he marches with pride with his older brother. </p><p>Papyrus had to spend all of his skully stage in the Anti-Void and now was strong enough to view the rest of the Multiverse with his own sockets and not through his brother's windows. </p><p>Papyrus had learnt a lot from his brother, Sans who feared that if he did not know everything then everything could hurt him. </p><p>So different from the other Sanses he had viewed who kept their Papyruses in the dark about their worlds. Even given him a very important role. </p><p>Papyrus was to go ahead of Sans and find the universes fit for destruction, the ones needing patching or updating. It took a while but he felt he was getting the hang of it. </p><p>Papyrus grins like mad, happily thinking of the surprise features of the Star Sanses when he made his debut a few months back. And even though he had ERROR signs all over his bones and was called Error Papyrus at first, he had been given the name 'Broken Trial' or just 'Trial' at times. </p><p>Papyrus knew that Sans wanted to protect him from their enemies but he was strong and really wanted to prove himself. </p><p>"*It's Trial and Error!" The Artist calls over to his two companies, who turn to see the two ERRORs coming closer. </p><p>"*heh. bro. don't worry i go-" Error Sans never got to finish, Broken Trial Papyrus rushes at the Star Sanses with his arms in the air, summoning something, taking them all by surprise. Even Error Sans just stood there blinking as two giant skeleton black and purple hands erupted from the ground and crushed them with fists. </p><p>Error Sans blinks when the glitching giant skeleton hands rose to reveal his groaning foes in the centre of a crater. </p><p>Error Sans blinks and watches his brother turn to him, waiting to be praised- all he could do was smile and give Papyrus a thumbs up. </p><p>...it was worth it just to see Papyrus smile. </p><p>Error had become a lot calmer with Trial around, at first, he had been a little confused, thinking that this skully was his 'real' brother, even though somewhere deep in his SOUL he knew this not to be true. </p><p>That did not matter over time, he had raised Trial as his own brother and now thought him as such. Loved him as such. </p><p>And now, having Trial working by his side, he got a surprising amount of work done. </p><p>This whole Multiverse might be destroyed or saved at this rate. </p><p>The older ERROR grins boldly. </p><p>And younger ERROR puffs out his chest, pleased at the results. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>